thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/My Challenge XVII: Mind Games
What would happen if The Challenge would test players not only physically, mentally, and emotionally but ethically as well? Questions will abound, ones that this season will answer...will players place revenge over money? How much pride can a competitor put aside to win? What sort of competitor is someone when the going gets tough? Well this season, we're about to find out. 16 eager competitors from The Real World. Road Rules, Are You The One?, The Challenge and other MTV programming will arrive in sizzling Colombia, completely in the dark about what will be the format of this challenge. What they don't know is that 16 other competitors, all unwelcome and hostile ghosts of their pasts will already be there...and things will instantly heat up because this season, those who have bad blood will now be partnered together. How each day will work is that eliminations will be conducted on alternate gender days (i.e. the first elimination will be female and the second will be male). All teams will participate in the mission, regardless of whether their gender is up for elimination. The gender not up for elimination that day will compete instead for half the amount of money as the teams whose gender is up for elimination. During the daily mission, each team must accumulate as much money in their team bank accounts as they can, because their lives in the game depend on it. The team that wins the least amount of money during the mission will go straight home. Simple as that...or is it? This is where things get interesting: the team that wins the most amount of money will be able to nominate any team they want into a special elimination round: Plata o Plomo. Each player on the team will select from either Plata or Plomo. If both teammates pick Plata, they stay in the game with their bank accounts intact and the losing team goes home with an empty bank account. If both teammates pick Plomo, then they BOTH go home with nothing while the losing team stays in the game (albeit with only half of their original bank balance). If one teammate picks Plata and the other picks Plomo, here's what happens: the person who picks Plomo will go home with all the money in the team account, the person who picks Plata will leave with nothing and the losing team stays (again with only half of their bank balance). When it comes down to three teams of each gender, their money will be guaranteed to be split between both players in a team. But instead of playing for specific and guaranteed amounts of money, how they perform will dictate how much they make or lose, leaving one last choice ahead of our teams. The winners of each gender will double their money and leave with the title of Champion, the runners-up will leave with their bank account intact, and those in third place will unfortunately see their bank accounts be cut in half. Who will have the strength to overcome the mind games? Who will crack under the pressure? Tune in and watch. Location: '''Barranquilla, Colombia -> Iquique, Chile -> La Tirana, Chile Cast | width="10" | | |} Teams Pre-season rivalry backgrounds Male teams * ''Brad & John'': The bad blood between the two stems from their time on the seventh season of Ex on the Beach. When Georgia Crone arrived in Bali on the third episode, she arrived to a roller-coaster reception from the existing housemates, including Brad, but by the sixth episode she grew closer to him and they hooked up. However when her ex John arrived, Georgia dropped Brad and turned her eyes towards John. The Tablet of Terror twist popped up and forced Georgia to send home either Brad or John. She chose to send home Brad, but it was a moot point anyways as Brad attempted to attack John on the way out, forcing security to intervene. * ''Brian & Frank'': On MyChallenge: The Temple, Brian won the very first challenge and had to make the decision on who would go into the Temple elimination round against Shane Landrum. Frank lobbied hard for Brian to send in a rookie such as Antoine De Bouverie, Malcolm Drummer, or Mike Boise into elimination. However, Brian and LaToya Jackson were determined to make a move by sending in strong players right off the bat and Brian fulfilled his end of the bargain by sending in Frank. Frank had an intense reaction and argued vociferously with Brian, stating that he would regret sending him in. However, Frank never got a chance to act as he was the first one eliminated. * ''Chet & Shane'': Since the 2016 elections, Chet's social media postings have increasingly been taking a hard-right political tone and had tweeted things multiple times that were construed by more liberal cast members or minority cast members as offensive. Shane lashed out on his Twitter feed after one post in particular, openly insulting Chet and alleging that he had hooked up with Tyler Duckworth on a past (real life) Challenge. While that last part may or may not be true, it was a particularly sensitive accusation as speculation regarding Chet's sexual orientation has abounded for years. * ''Eric & Chuck'': Eric and Chuck's intense rivalry began on MyChallenge: Dirty 30. When Eric returned from the very first Redemption challenge after being eliminated in The Purge by CT Tamburello, Chuck openly stated he disliked the fact that Eric returned, feeling as though Chadwick Pelletier or Shane Landrum were more deserving of this second chance. As Eric made it further and further in the game, Chuck's frustration grew more and more evident and he, along with his alliance partner Layton Jones, resorted to bullying tactics to try and psychologically break Eric down. Eric gave just as good as he got and by the time they got back from the nightclub after the Aerial Ninja Course mission, Eric and Chuck got into a verbal and physical altercation that almost led to blows and as Eric was held back, Layton sucker punched him. At the Presidio, Eric drew the Double Cross and sent Chuck in, getting the satisfaction of sending him to the Redemption House. The hostilities showed no sign of slowing down on MyChallenge: The Quest because when Eric and his partner Tori Deal lost their elimination round, Chuck openly cheered Eric's elimination. * ''Jordan & Tony'': Initially the two began their time in MyChallenge: Battle Of The Bloodlines on friendly terms, and eventually Tony included Jordan and Isaac Stout in the Final 6 alumni guys alliance, alongside Bruno Bettencourt, Cory Wharton, and Darrell Taylor - which turned into a Final 5 when Cory was eliminated. During the ninth episode, Jordan and his brother Oliver won the mission and along with it the power to send one team into The Pit. The original target was set to be outsiders Ruthie Alcaide and her sister Sara, but Sara pleaded with Jordan & Oliver to turn on the alliance by convincing him that there was an inner alliance of Bruno, Darrell, and Tony that would cut him loose at five and leave him out of the Final Mission. Swayed by the logic, Jordan agreed to join with Ruthie & Sara in a counter-alliance and sent Tony & his bloodline Alyssa Giacone into The Pit. Tony angrily called Jordan out for betraying the alliance and afterwards, the two rarely interacted. * ''Josh & Cory'': For Josh & Cory, their rivalry stems from their battle for dominance on MyChallenge: The Quest. Originally, Darrell Taylor and Susie Meister attempted to bring in the three strongest teams (including themselves) in an alliance in order to obtain complete control over the game. They chose Josh and his partner Rachel Robinson (having the Campus Crawl connection between Darrell and Rachel) alongside proven elimination competitors David Leech and Jenna Compono to join them. However, they exposed their cards too early and during the time between when David and Jenna were forced to quit due to a family emergency and Darrell and Susie ended up being eliminated, Cory decided to strike back. He and his partner CeeJai Jenkins organized a counter-alliance with Derek Chavez & Nicole Ramos and Tony Raines & Heather Cooke to try and take control. From then on, it was a battle between Josh and Cory (as leaders of their respective sides) for the loyalties of the remaining free agents in the house. Josh & Rachel were eventually sent home first, with Cory & CeeJai putting the nail in the coffin in the Resurrection round and ultimately coming back to win the entire game in the end. * ''Ryan K. & Zach'': On MyChallenge: The Gauntlet, Ryan came in Episode 4 to replace Rogan O'Connor, who needed to leave the game due to a family emergency. The Rookies team was mostly uneager to have Ryan on the team, as Rogan was an extremely strong competitor for them. Zach led the charge to send Ryan into the male Gauntlet every time the Rookies lost. Ryan proved his capabilities as he won the very first Gauntlet he was sent into against Dan Walsh, who had won the only other male Rookie Gauntlet up to that point. To Ryan's ironic pleasure, Zach was sent home the very next week by Chet Cannon - someone else Zach considered weak. The icing on the cake was that the week after that, Ryan was the one who sent Chet home. The next time they were on a challenge together, on MyChallenge: Free Agents, their interaction was very frosty in the house, they never teamed together during missions and Zach voted Ryan into the elimination round that sent him home. * ''Vince & Ryan M.: Both Vince and Ryan M. got their start on MyChallenge: Battle of the Rookies ''and Vince proved himself to be an alpha dog on the challenge, accumulating three times more money than the second place male. That male was Ryan M., who went on to win multiple eliminations and perform well in missions to always nip at Vince's heels for top dog status. The clash between the two culminated in an elimination round for the ages, one that Ryan lost and cemented Vince's status at the top. Female teams * '''Alexis & Shanley: When Alexis first appeared on AYTO? - 6, the fans at large did not know about her dark past in detail. But after the second episode aired, Shanley tweeted about the story in question: that Alexis' cousin brutally murdered her best friend and is currently in jail. The tweet helpfully included links to pertinent articles and true crime shows covering the case. What hurt Alexis the most about these tweets (as revealed on the AYTO? - 6 reunion show) was Shanley's false insinuation in those tweets that Alexis had something to do with it by saying she was "a murderer's accomplice". * Ashley & Evelyn: Their beef stems from their time on MyChallenge: Battle of the Exes. When Evelyn and her partner Brooke LaBarbera won the first mission, they chose to send in Ashley and her partner Hunter Barfield into the Dome on the assumption that their inconsistent elimination performances would trip them up and send them home in an attempt to protect their allies Wes Bergmann and KellyAnne Judd. However, it backfired as Wes and KellyAnne were the ones to be sent home that night. Immediate revenge did not come until Episode 5, when Ashley & Hunter won the mission and opted to send in Evelyn & Brooke against Leroy Garrett and Theresa Gonzalez, which ended up sending them home. However, Evelyn's decision haunted Ashley until she herself was eliminated from the game, as she was in the Dome four more times until she and Hunter were sent home by Tony Raines and Madison Walls. * Cara Maria & Jennifer: On MyChallenge: The Gauntlet, there was an initial sense of camaraderie among the veterans that led the team to play cleanly for the first half of the game. But the Rookies saw an opportunity to forment dissent on the Veterans team by clearly favoring one person by protecting them from the Gauntlet. The Rookies chose Jennifer as their object of protection and the plan worked, causing the remaining Veteran girls (Cara Maria, Sylvia Elsrode and Tina Barta) to grow to resent Jennifer and eventually formed a clique, outcasting Jennifer. The Rookies won the girls mission on Episode 7 and protected Sylvia that day while sending Cara Maria into the Gauntlet. Cara Maria insisted that Jennifer go into the Gauntlet and threatened that if Tina went in, Sylvia and the girl that remained would throw all of the remaining Guys missions. Cara Maria, Sylvia, and Tina bulldozed the team into voting for Jennifer; but Jennifer opted not to be humiliated by her team, instead quitting the game. When the two next met on MyChallenge: Dirty 30, the two did not socialize and only talked during the daily missions. In Episode 3, Jennifer even tried to get a measure of revenge when she drew the Double Cross and sent Cara Maria into the Presidio against Natalie Negrotti. * Coral & Laurel: During MyChallenge: Inferno, Coral and Laurel were both placed on the Bad Ass team. Coral would talk a big game about her mission prowess and scheme to avoid being sent into the Inferno, sending in players like Kayleigh Morris and Taylor Selfridge when it was clear that Coral was the weakest link. This irritated Laurel to no end and she was determined to deny Coral a place in the Final Mission. When Laurel won the Lifeshield after being sent into the final women's Inferno, she made a big show about sending Coral in her place and gloated when Ruthie Alcaide beat her and sent her home. * Holly & Trishelle: The two first butted heads on MyChallenge: Battle of the Rookies during the second episode when Trishelle, while sending in Tyranny Todd to the Court, openly stated that the only fair way to go about voting people in was to vote for who was the weakest. She was supported in that by Alexandria Kim, Ayiiia Elizarraras, Diandra Delgado, and Tyranny herself. However Holly, sensing trouble, marshalled CeeJai Jenkins, Jamie Larson and Nicole Ramos to her side and convinced her closest ally Jillian Zoboroski to go into elimination and take out Tyranny in order to win some money and weaken Trishelle's alliance. Afterwards Holly and Trishelle would clash for power during the first half of the Challenge until Holly's elimination at the hands of Diandra. During MyChallenge: Dirty 30, Holly and Trishelle were both eliminated in The Purge by Alicia Wright, but Trishelle beat Holly to return to the game in the first Redemption challenge. * Justina & Kim: The two got began to beef shortly after Terrell Owens quit'' Champs vs. Stars'' and Romeo Miller was eliminated. Kim formed a Final 3 alliance with Josh Murray and Shawn Johnson, believing themselves to be the strongest players on the team; with their sights set on Ariane Andrew, for being the weakest link on the team, and Justina, for socializing with the Champs too much, specifically Johnny Devenanzio, and potentially leaking information to the other side. Panicked by the emergence of this alliance, Justina mobilized a quick counter-alliance of herself, Ariane, Matt Rife and Michelle Waterson; with Riff Raff disengaged from the drama she managed to take control of the Stars team. After Shawn's elimination, Josh and Kim tried to fight back and ultimately turned Justina's castmate on Wild n' Out, Matt, against her alliance. Justina got the last laugh, however, after Josh and Michelle chose Justina as the third person to be a part of the Stars' finals team after the Sink, Purge, Repeat mission. * Kayleigh & Camila: During the beginning of MyChallenge: Rivals, Camila's drunken antics and racially charged arguments earned her Kayleigh's ire and wrath and the two of them got into multiple verbal and several physical altercations, with Camila's erstwhile partner Amanda Garcia being drawn into the fray at times. Ultimately, the fighting became too much and as she was judged to be the instigator Camila was disqualified from the competition, taking Amanda with her. Kayleigh was not among those to help Camila pack her bags or even say goodbye. * Megan & Tina: The feud between the two began on MyChallenge: Temptation Island when KellyAnne Judd took the Fates and Furies temptation on Episode 6. The Furies part of it was that KellyAnne's pick to go into the Po was instead brought to the house for a vote. Tina successfully campaigned for Megan to go into the Po over Jenn Grijalva, wanting to get rid of a competitor that was strong enough to be a threat, but weak enough for her ally Veronica Portillo to beat. When Megan came back from the Po and found out about the machinations, a furious Megan went head to head with Tina in a confrontation at the house and ultimately got her revenge when she won the next female mission and sent Tina into the Po against Jessica Graf, which Tina lost. Elimination chart Bank & Elimination progress |} Category:Blog posts